The Power of Two
by Agent Mini Me
Summary: My first fanfic. Natasha finally decides to move in with the other avengers in Stark Tower. How will this affect her life?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

_**The Power of Two. Chapter 1**_

* * *

Natasha' POV

A full night's sleep is just not something I can achieve. After a life like mine you could probably understand why.

I used to a have nice home with loving parents until one day I lost everything. The Red Room burned my house down and killed my parents. I was then taken to their top-secret training facility. They trained me to kill without mercy,to be a trained and skilled assassin. That was when I was under SHIELD's radar, but not in a good way. They had sent Agent Barton to kill me. He couldn't do it though, instead he offered to help me. He took me back with him to SHIELD's headquarters. Then next thing we knew we were a team, going on missions together. Then came the Avengers, after fighting Loki we all went our separate ways.

I needed to do something to take my mind off my past so I reviewed a letter I received from Stark inviting me to come live with the rest of the Avengers in the "new and improved" as Tony put it, Stark Tower. I felt very reluctant about the offer, but I finally decided to accept. I didn't feel like waiting, so I called Stark. It's 3:00 a.m. so what? The phone rang several times before the Ironman answered.

"What the hell, Romanov?"

"I'm moving in."

"Ah, finally accepting my offer?"

"That's what I just said Stark."

"We'll it's about time, I'll be there in a minute. Pack your stuff."

"Wait, now?"

"Yes." With that he hung up. I grabbed all my clothes and threw them in a bag. I can come back for the rest later. I took the elevator down to find Tony's car pulling up.

"Perfect timing sweetheart."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever" I said throwing my bags in the back seat." Let's go before I change my mind." Stark sped away towards the tower.

"Jarvis, send out some bots to grab Natasha's stuff."

"They will be ready when you arrive Sir."

"Thank you." After a few minutes, which felt like forever to me, we arrived at Stark Tower. Just as instructed, there were robots at the door ready to help me inside with all my stuff. I'm not a girl who likes to have everything done for me, but for once I allowed it. I handed my bags to the small robot, and followed Stark to the elevator. He pressed floors 7 and 20, and we began to ascend.

"I purposely gave you the floor right below Clint's"

"Why was that?"

"Come on Romanoff, we all know you two like each other." We didn't exchange another word, until the door slid open at floor 7. " We'll goodnight Agent." Stark stepped off the elevator and slipped out of sight. The door closed bringing me to my destination. I followed the robot servant to my new apartment's door. The lock was interesting, shaped like I a spider. "Well, I am the Black Widow" I sighed to myself, waiting for the bot to unlock the door. I pushed it open, and walked inside. The robot put my bags on the floor near the huge closet and retreated out after handing me my key. The room was a dark gray color with a red stripe around the ceiling. The furniture was black with gold embellishments.

"Nice place huh?"

"Clint,how did you know I was coming?" I could recognize his voice easily.

"I spied on Stark. Have you forgotten I'm a master assassin and spy?"

"No. In case you've forgotten, I am as well. How did you get in here?"I asked as I sat down next to him on the bed.

"Air vents. Great way to get around, just a bit cold."

"Okay, but don't you have your own floor to be on?"

"Well sure, but I heard you were coming, and wanted to welcome you. I've really missed you Nat."

"I've missed you, too."I admitted. We spent the rest of the night talking and catching up with each other. Less that a month ago I was fighting aliens from out of the universe, and now I'm living in Stark Tower with the rest of the Avengers. Clint and I talked until we were interrupted by a knock at the door. I casually walked up and opened the door to find Thor.

"Welcome Lady Natasha."

"Thank you,Thor. How have you been?"

"Swell, fair maiden. And yourself?"

"Pretty well."

"I have come to invite you and to breakfast."

"Great, we will be down shortly." I said closing the door. I neglected asking how he knew that Clint was with me.

"What was that about?" Clint asked.

"Thor inviting us to breakfast. I'm starving, let's go." I replied. Clint followed me out of my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint's POV

Thor ruined my moment with Natasha.I love her. She is my everything, I'd do anything to protect her.

Natasha's POV

As Clint and I traveled through the new Avengers'/Stark tower a pleasant aroma of warm maple syrup and coffee filled the air. We walked through the door to hear Thor laugh heartily. He quickly paused with his task of washing the dishes to give both Clint and I plates filled with pancakes, sausage, and a fresh cup of coffee. All of the Avengers occupied, their mouths full of food.

"Hello, Natasha." Welcomed the Captain in between bites.

"Good morning, Romanoff, Barton. " said Stark.

"It's good to see you again, Natasha." Smiled Banner.

"Hello, Agents." Fury said.

I've never eaten a meal so quickly in my life. In my little apartment I ate what was easiest to make, meaning cold cereal for breakfast. I hadn't had real food like this in a long time. It was amazing. I drank down two cups of coffee and was beginning to get another until I stopped and thought about how my parents always drank coffee together while I ate whatever mom had made for me every morning. The memory was painful.

"Are you okay, Natasha?" Clint asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm alright."

"Would you like to train a little this morning? There is a gym on my floor that leads up to your level."

"Sure, that'd be fun. I will meet you there in about an hour." He smiled back at me and nodded. I went upstairs to my room to get dressed. I opened my closet to find some training clothes already hung up. I grabbed a dark shirt and gray pants, then brushed my thick red hair into a ponytail. Maybe training will help get me back on track.


	3. Chapter 3

Clint's POV

Shortly after Nat left, I washed her dishes for her, then ran to my room to freshen up. I jumped in a shower then I got dressed. I looked in the mirror and decided I'd fix myself up a bit more later, but for now I look okay. I walked over to the gym to find Natasha waiting for me.

"Hey Barton" she laughed.

"Hey Romanov" I smiled. I opened the door, and insisted she went in first.

Natasha's POV

He's so sweet. Alright, enough cuteness for a while. Clint and I trained for almost three hours in close combat. It's so funny to hit the one you love, because they laugh and hit you right back. After we were finished I threw a bottle of water at Clint, which he caught effortlessly.

"Hey Nat, would you like to go out to dinner? Some place really nice?"

"I'd love to. What time?"

"I'll come by your room at seven."


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha's POV

I couldn't wait to spend an evening with Clint. I had a problem though, all of my clothes were still at my old apartment. I had nothing nice to wear. I quickly called Pepper who was more than happy to lend me an outfit. I walked down the hall, into the elevator, and pressed the bottom to reach the 8th floor. There I found the door to Pepper's suite. I knocked.

"Hello, Natasha." Pepper smiled.

Thank you so much, Pepper."

"Don't mention it! Come on in." She gestured for me to follow her inside. Laid out on her bed was a gorgeous black dress with gold embellishments. She even had a pair of matching shoes set on the floor below the dress's skirt. "It's beautiful Pepper." I smiled.

"What are you doing to your hair?" asked Pepper.

"I was just going to leave it down." I replied unsure.

"I can fix it for you." She offered.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I'd love to." she laughed pulling me into the bathroom, and pulled a chair from the corner to face the mirror, motioning me to sit down. I did. Pepper opened a drawer pulling out several brushes, combs, scissors and hair bands. I let her work some magic. Within half an hour, my hair had small layers framing my face while the rest of it was full of big curls. It was just as beautiful as the dress. I thanked Pepper, and returned to my room to finish getting ready. I slipped the dress and shoes on then looked in the large mirror by the bathroom door. I can't wait for this date.

Clint's POV

A date with Nat. This is amazing. I have to at least try to look presentable. I went to the entrance of my apartment and used my arrow shaped key to unlock the door. I went to the bathroom to start the shower so it could be warming up while I picked out something to wear. I decided on black pants, and gray button down. I laid the clothes on the bed and got ready to jump into the shower.


End file.
